fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan
Stefan is a thirty (chronologically seventy) year old Great Pyreness dog, who is the pet of Edward Newgate and guard dog of the Whitebeard Pirates. Noted by his immense size and monstrous strength, Stefan was renowned as the "Strongest Dog in the World". He died alongside his master during the Battle of Marineford. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Beast, Strongest Dog in the World *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 30 (70 in dog years) *'Birthday': February 20 *'Classification': Great Pyrenees, Whitebeard Pirates Guard Dog *'Gender': Male *'Height': 380 cm (12'6") *'Weight': 295 kg (650 lbs) *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': White Coat *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Haki (Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, and Observation Haki), Immense Strength, Immense Jaw Strength, Supernatural Endurance and Durability, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Intellect *'Weaknesses': Old age sometimes affects his condition in battle. Power Ranking *'Class': Apex *'Attack Potency': Possibly Large Mountain level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class K *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Possibly Large Mountain level *'Stamina': At least Metahuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with earthquakes *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Stefan is a Great Pyrenees dog, who, is much more larger than all other dogs and wolves. He is as tall as many fear, which is shown his shoulders is just below Whitebeard's lower torso. He has black eyes and a black muzzle, a white mustache, and a cross-shaped scar on his left shoulder. Personality Stefan, like his master, is a carefree and caring dog who values the lives of others above his own. History Plot Abilities Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Stefan is one of these people. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *By size Stefan is the largest dog in the One Piece world. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pets Category:Talking Animals Category:Guard Dogs Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:One Piece Characters Category:Conqueror's Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users Category:Deceased